


Враг

by Graanda



Series: ФБ 2020: Миди от G до T [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Single work, Неизвестный но канонный персонаж, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graanda/pseuds/Graanda
Summary: Вейдер ищет джедая и понимает, что гоняется за собственным хвостом.
Series: ФБ 2020: Миди от G до T [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856554
Comments: 11
Kudos: 37
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, fandom Star Wars 2020: Миди от G до T





	1. Бендомир

**Author's Note:**

> Неизвестный персонаж - вполне себе канонный, и в конце фанфика все маски будут сняты.  
> Вдохновлено песней Кошки Сашки «Враг».

«Бендомир», — сказал ему Палпатин.

Провонявший паленой рудой и гнилой рыбой порт захолустной планеты, которую Вейдер и из головы-то выбросил, едва вылетел отсюда в прошлый раз.

Он уже командовал местным князькам «К ноге!» — однажды показал им место, и они поняли.

Значит, недостаточно хорошо.

«Лети туда и оттаскай этих кретинов за хвост, чтоб научились работать».

Сейчас в расход пошли приставленный к губернатору с понижением агент и десятый зам какого-то паршивого министра, у которого из-под носа и выкрали макет прототипа. Все, что нужно было от этого дурацкого зама, — просто уничтожить макет три месяца назад, когда через его руки и прошел проект разработки перехватчиков. Решил оставить себе сувенир.

Идиоты. Какие же они все идиоты.

Мертвые идиоты. Сила ему в свидетели, своим присутствием на их орбите он очищает планету.

Этот перехватчик был сырым, его скорее всего бы забраковали, да и сам по себе он был неважен, и не важен по сути этот макет, да вот незадача: по их душу сюда пришел джедай. Джедай, которого тут кто-то покрывал. Кто-то, кого Вейдер недожал несколько лет назад.

Перед его глазами нарисовался Палпатин, удрученно качающий головой. Вейдер вспомнил себя в те годы — нахмурился, подумал о своих ошибках. А не пережал ли?

Он скосил взгляд к иллюминатору. Земля спряталась за шаром, Великое море отсвечивало под облаками своей бездонной унылой бездной.

Да нет, не пережал. Пережимал он в первый год, а к третьему-то году уже кое-чему научился. Палпатин был слишком умен, чтобы держать в учениках идиота.

Джедай-недобиток ожидаемо работал на повстанцев. Пожалуй, мог быть из сельхозкорпуса: у них могли остаться тут старые связи. Сила великая, он охотится на агронома.

Вейдер склонил голову к досье, коснулся свободной рукой маски. Инквизитор подле него задержал дыхание. Это он упустил тут джедая. Можно было тоже пустить в расход, но Вейдер был в политике девять лет, и еще дольше в войсках. Расточительство.

— Давай свой доклад.

Вокодер скрыл в его голосе усталость, оставил хрипотцу и гул.

— Он прибыл на планету месяц или два назад.

— Или?

— Было два лица. Мы не уверены, что это одно и то же.

Вейдеру захотелось потереть маску рукой. Потом, все потом.

— Прототип захватило второе, а первое виновно в диверсии на северной глубоководной шахте. В результате диверсии к закотрактованным рабочим попало оружие, и они перехватили управление понтоном. Туда стянули все военные силы, включая частную полицию корпораций, центральный порт остался практически без охраны. Тогда второе лицо и появилось в министерстве.

— А что рабы?

— Приемлемые потери, производство не встало.

Вейдер убрал руку от шлема, посмотрел на инквизитора.

— Никто из них не смог указать зачинщика.

— Не смог?

— Они пытались.

Вейдер кивнул, принялся изучать досье. Инквизитор перед ним встал навытяжку и перестал дышать. Получается, он даже дважды упустил джедая.

— Он скрылся в каналах, милорд, но далеко не уйдет. Мы оцепили город.

Лучше бы он молчал.

— Иди на кордон.

Он кивнул, дверь закрылась. Его следовало хотя бы разжаловать, но в досье парень действовал по протоколу, и до того протокол работал. А Вейдер не любил, когда кто-то обставляет его протоколы и выставляет дураками его солдат.

Макет, криффов бесполезный макет. Это даже финалкой не было: так, достоверный слепок по всем схемам и чертежам, чтобы инженеры покрутили его и придумали, куда поверх всего запихнуть еще и ионитовые ракеты. Но безопасники были готовы: они обрубили сеть, подняли вкруг планеты тройной файрволл — осталось только выжать из ублюдка прототип с файлами и познакомить его с кессельскими рудниками. Вейдер знал там теплое местечко, знал и коменданта. Уж он-то не поскупится на гостеприимство.

А еще Вейдер его узнавал. Он был уверен, что тут замешен тот же, кто уже ушел от него на Гаросе. Никто не связал два случая, но чутье не обманывало: все тот же почерк, все те же средства.

Начальник безопасности был на связи:

— Оставьте каналы, ищите среди людей. Он меняет лица. Он будет выбираться в толпе.

* * *

И они его нашли. Нашли — и тут же потеряли, как только прогремел взрыв на подстанции, распределявшей напряжение между добывающими понтонами корпораций, искусственными жилыми островами и центральным городом-портом. Файрволл и орбитальный щит выстояли на аккумуляторах, но весь сектор накрыла черная ночь.

Вейдер прорезал воздух мечом. Он зашипел, сжигая распыленную морось водопада. Этот трус из мятежников скрывался в центральном парке. Пусть, пусть смотрит на него, ищет его взглядом и боится. Он поиграет с ним в театр, пока безопасники с инквизитором проберутся к нему со спины и пропустят по жилам ток. Он разил в толпе страхом. Стоило лишь отыскать его среди щита из двухсот гражданских тел.

Какая-то панторанская девчонка в ста метрах от них заревела, вцепившись в нянину юбку; няня смотрела поверх ее головы и тихо переругивалась с телохранителем. Морщила нос, когда солдаты стали собирать всех в людские кучи. Элита планеты, золотые детишки корпораций. Один подвернет ногу, и сенат на Корусканте на неделю разразится скандалом. Мятежник знал, среди кого скрываться лучше. Людские загоны среди собранных по загонам зверей, на которых они пришли глазеть.

Плевать.

— Никого не выпускать.

Стоящей подле него военный губернатор скосил на него взгляд с неодобрением.

— Группы разделить по десяткам, приставить к каждому по паре солдат и не спускать глаз.

Не то чтобы они что-то там разглядели. Но мятежник хочет этого от него — он ему это даст. Вейдер стоял в центре, из центра смотрел на то, как минута за минутой улетучивается терпение избалованных, разъевшихся горожан. Корпоративная аристократия в подметки не годилась военной знати. На Корусканте их влияние затухало с самого начала Империи, но тут в глуши, они еще позволяли себе на него скалиться.

Пока солдаты наводили шум, безопасники раскинули по воздуху сеть автономных дроидов. Собранная ими рваная карта уже транслировалась Вейдеру на визор.

Звери волновались, словно сливаясь с возмущением толпы, чувствуя приближение бури. Гораки клекотали, сбившись в стаю и усевшись спиной к спине, драйгоны разминали крылья, рывками мечась в загоне.

Минута за минутой. Долго, слишком все было долго. Глаза Вейдера скользили по плану, кружась у дыры в оцеплении курсантов. Мятежник не хватал наживку.

Люди орали, смели локтями проталкиваться к выходу, кричали свои имена. Вейдер дал отмашку на парализующие — пошел ропот и плач. Громкий тви’лек принялся угрожать, разодетая пышная корускантка пыталась договориться, а один человек взялся отвлекать хнычущего ребенка, склонившись с ним у большого загона драйгонов. Вейдер хмурил брови.

Нет, мятежник не был из джедаев.

Он не прошел испытаний, не завершил обучение в храме. Вбитые нормы не дали бы рыцарю сделать из толпы щит, и Вейдер знал всю их породу. Кроме него самого, к концу войны только Винду был готов разменивать жизни гражданских. А этот на каждом шагу совал чужие головы в петли.

В досье от инквизитора было сказано, что первый бунтовщик прибыл сюда с рабочими и жил во времянках, но во времянках помнили, что перевели его на южный остров, а на южном говорили о северо-западном. Нигде не помнили лица, даже расу не могли назвать. Все тот же белый шум в головах, что уже был на Гаросе. С Гароса у Вейдера остался лишь слепок его голоса.

Мужчина, гуманоид по выговору, смешанная без акцента речь. Куски записи были восстановлены напрямую из разрушенного терминала. В сети свои хвосты парень затирал начисто.

Перед глазами внезапно вспыхнуло белым; предвидение на миг ослепило Вейдера. В груди слово искры пошли от резкого импульса Силы, что вечность назад плясали за ним в войну, когда сам он, Тано или Кеноби брали ее всю и выворачивали, играя наперегонки со смертью. Если она поддавалась, они выживали. Она всегда поддавалась.

Падаван или удачливый юнлинг. Необученный, талантливый самородок...

Ребенок перед Вейдером закричал. Перед ним стоял драйгон, на земле валялась прорезанная сетка. Человек, который минуту назад показывал ему зверей, уже взобрался одному из них на спину. В свете прожекторов мелькнуло лицо панторанской девчонки, которой прикрывался повстанец, пока резаком снимал барьер.

Вейдер вскинул руку, нащупывая Силой птицу и наездника. Наездник отбросил назад ладонь, и хватка соскользнула. Вейдер бежал к ним, в спину повстанца стреляли, но птица уже была под самым потолком купола, и блеск меча сиял в темноте так ярко, что даже цвет было не разобрать. Пока визор перестраивался, беглец одним взмахом успел срезать купол; Вейдер вслепую ухватился за что-то, поднялся клекот, но его руку обожгло, и птица вырвалась.

Световой меч погас, и фигуры истаяли в темноте. Они поднялись выше раскинувших карту дроидов. Городские дроны защитного периметра вырубились вместе с сетью. Орбитальные войска были слишком громоздки и неповоротливы для работы в атмосфере, безопасники на спидерах слепыми туками кружили над парком.

Вейдер опустил голову. Бестолковая няня тянула мелкую панторанку за руку и ругалась с солдатом, который тащил их к выходу. Другие держали на прицеле телохранителя.

И никто, никто не знал, что делать. А делать тут было и нечего.

Вейдер развернулся, за ним шаг в шаг следовал военный губернатор.

Девчонку, конечно, допросят, но ничего не добьются. Тут даже и мозги чистить было не надо: темнота и страх сделали все за юнлинга.

Оставалось ждать. Ждать они оба умели.

Но Вейдер знал: он появится.

* * *

Ночь была тихой, спокойной и бессонной. Он сам не мог понять, почему. Никакой опасности, нетерпения, адреналина, ничего личного, всего лишь еще один джедай. Сколько их уже было? Сотни с теми, что легли в храме? Десятки, что были после? Одним ребенком больше — это все не играло роли.

Корускант в кои-то веки был спокоен. Император распоряжался, Пестаж правил. Учитель купался в Силе, а Вейдер — в бюрократии, как-то незаметно подменившей собой флот и армию. Исполняющим обязанности главнокомандующего Таркин был не лучше и не хуже прочих, и иногда Вейдер задавался вопросом, хочет ли он занять его место. В каждый такой момент он желал Уилхаффу долгой жизни, и тот в ответ одаривал его автономией «Вымогателя». Все были на своих ролях, все стояло по своим местам.

И Вейдеру не спалось.

Что-то было в этом джедае знакомое. Он не мог понять, что, не мог понять, почему. Смутное чувство на грани мысли, словно это уже было когда-то. Сила шла вокруг него мелкой рябью, отзываясь на беспокойство.

Вейдер задумался о нем. Вспомнил день, досье. Все складывалось так, будто он и вправду был из местного сельхозкорпуса. Он был юркий и ловкий, как и все огрызки общества, а сельхозка как раз размещалась на Бендомире, и пока Империя про нее вспоминала, никого тут ни осталось: ни переросших юнлингов, ни их учителей-неудачников. В тот год они, наверное, молились на волю Силы и благословляли судьбу, что у них не сложилось с карьерой.

Повстанец знал город, знал местную живность, которую побаивалась и половина бендомирцев. Внезапно вспомнилось, как Кеноби однажды рассказывал Энакину и Асоке про то, как здесь начался его путь. Тогда тоже должна была быть бессонная ночь: они потеряли взвод, им всем надо было отвлечься, и он травил старые байки, как однажды ему пришлось оседлать эту летучую тварь. Вейдер хорошо это помнил: они тогда все вместе смогли отпустить призраков и все-таки поспали.

Даже ярость к Кеноби за одиннадцать лет из пламени обернулась углями. Прежде Вейдер не мог вспоминать его без слепой ненависти, потом перестал думать, а сейчас, стоило оказаться здесь, внезапно вспомнил вновь.

И хорошо, лучше будет убивать.

Так или иначе, все выходило так, что полет на диком драйгоне здесь вообще был почти тривиальным досугом.

Но повстанец не мог уйти далеко. Небо оставалось закрыто, зверь не фонил электроникой и не засвечивал радары, но и в космосе на нем было не полетать, а на побережье не так много чистой земли, чтобы на ней теряться. Если, конечно, парень не был счастливчиком и не родился рыбоголовым. Впрочем, жабры бы крыльев ему все равно не дали.

В сводках кроме береговой линии было отмечено несколько дюжин диких островов. Каждый от пары десятков метров до пары сотен — губернатор этой же ночью отправил на них солдат и выделил роту прочесывать берег.

Вейдер восстановил перед глазами все карты. Вейдер знал, что повстанца на них не было — это знала Сила. Он прикрыл глаза, проваливаясь в медитацию. Когда-то давно, на войне, она заменяла сон. А после — сон заменял ее. Слишком многое было потеряно в Силе, слишком больно было ее касаться.

Сам не заметил, как заснул, так из нее и не вынырнув.

Еще два дня было спокойно.

А потом началось. Случилось и вернулось, будто не отмирало.

Сила ожила, ток Силы шел волнами, но искажал его не он. И не так, как он мог бы сам, но обычно джедаи и вовсе его не меняли. Источник не был далеко, но стоило попробовать. Лишь только Вейдер устремился к нему разумом, как источник угас.

Повстанец и сам медитировал, пытаясь что-то понять и отыскать. Интересно.

Впрочем, Вейдеру все равно удалось уловить направление: каналы.

Еще интересней.

Он был там уже через час, прочесывая тоннели вместе с солдатами, непрерывно ориентируясь на Силу и позволяя ей вести себя, опережая шаги отряда.

Они отыскали лагерь к вечеру. Он стоял на поверхности у люка, скрытого пожухлой травой. Прямо посреди криффова зоопарка, в кустах, внутри обжитого драйгонами загона. Драное одеяло, брошенная горелка, полусъеденный рацион, от которого отдавало чем-то до боли знакомым… Сейчас, через одиннадцать лет, Вейдер словно вновь окунулся в войну, упиваясь кострами и болью каждого выжженного дня той жизни.

Все это уже было.

И никогда этот парень в сельхозке не был.

Нестреляные неудачники, что они могли? Уж точно не цедить воду сквозь фильтры, собранные на коленке из старого, пропитанного бактой бинта и раздробленных в пыль таблеток. Вейдер наклонился, разорвал потрепанное одеяло: внутрь была вшита фольга. Он сам так когда-то делал, в бесконечно длинную бойню последних лет, когда на земле воевали дольше, чем в космосе, а стандартный набор годился только на то, чтобы залатать им прожженные дыры в палатках.

Этот человек прошел вместе с ним войну, он ко всему этому привык, а вот Вейдер, к своему стыду, и позабыл. Джедаи бы сказали, что ток Силы, который он искажал, шел от искажения души. Если бы тогда спросили Скайуокера, он бы ответил, что это из-за того дерьма, которым они дышат каждый проклятый день мясорубки. Он знал, что так делал Вос, и этого боялась Секура. Он чувствовал, как насильно Сила переплеталась вокруг Винду в последние минуты его жизни. Война всех поломала, всех вывернула и исказила.

Джедаи не были на ней святыми, и она сделала из падавана солдата. А Вейдер и сам не понял, что слишком заигрался в генерала.

Инквизитор указал ему кивком на землю, раскапывая дерн ногою. Там как в холодильник было зарыто то, что осталось от драйгона к исходу третьего дня.

Вейдер рассмеялся прямо в вокодер. Инквизитор настороженно поглядел на него. Он махнул ему рукой на лагерь, а сам отошел в сторону. Сила молчала.

Сила тут и не была нужна. Он знал все это слишком хорошо. Он сам когда-то мог быть по ту сторону этой охоты. Ему стоило лишь увидеть, дать снова стать себе тем, кем он когда-то был, вспомнить вызубренные с кровью уроки...

Где лучше всего прятаться, когда на твоем хвосте весь мир? Там, где уже искали.

Где лучше взять корабль, когда на тебя объявлена охота?

— Подготовьте мой шаттл.

Офицер кивнул, связался с портом и тут же побелел.

— Милорд, он вылетел полчаса назад.

Вейдер улыбнулся под маской.


	2. Куат

«Куат», — сказал Амедда.

Корускант вонял протухшей властью Республики.

С него, швыряясь проклятьями, Вейдер улетел на Серенно, а потом на Мустафар — лечить нервы. Не себе, конечно, — сереннианскому зарвавшемуся графству. Вылечил вместе с графьями.

Еще две недели мотался по сектору, выстраивая линию власти. Линия просела на десяток боевых единиц, зато вытянулась струной.

«Ты не забыл, милорд, как обещал обеспечить верфям свой интерес?»

Что бы он делал без Маса? Что бы все они, во главе с Шивом, делали?

Вейдер и вправду обещал руководству Куата пристроить собственные разработки.

К концу месяца они объявляли общее собрание, и по документам он должен был на нем присутствовать, дабы подданные лицезрели имперские прогрессы по головизору. Поэтому следовало лететь туда сейчас, чтобы обернуться, пока не началось.

Когда он прилетел на верфи, предупредив их начальника едва за час до визита, там все еще можно было дышать. Прошел сразу, минуя редкий караул, к кабинету ведущего инженера и принялся обсуждать дела.

Эвакуационный код зазвучал на третий час обсуждений. Инженер не мог понять, что творится, свет замерцал, а потом врубилсь аварийка, из всех щелей повалили дроиды, и мерзкий голос сирены взвился вокруг, наживую высверливая мозги.

— Что происходит?

— Авария в атомном блоке, отсек перекрыт, защитная система активирована, — инженер бегал глазами по взвившейся перед ними карте. Блоки один за одним загорались красным, отсекались от станции переборками.

Вейдер сбросил на визор экран технотерминала, заскользил по схемам взглядом. Электроника его костюма уже встроилась в систему станции.

Адъютанты ворвались в кабинет вместе с дроидами-телохранителями, построили план отхода, хотели увести к ангару. Реакция должна была быть зажата в рамках ее же блока, иначе, согласно чрезвычайному протоколу, взрыв разнесет ядро.

— Лорд Вейдер! — адъютант кричал на него, едва не хватая за плащ, его глаза метались с него на дверь, сквозь которую уже выскакивал инженер. Грохот взрыва пронесся по коридору, мазнул ослепляющим светом по визору. Какой-то идиот стрельнул в дроида со встроенной в корпус взрывчаткой.

Вейдер оттолкнул адьютанта к дверям, закрыл глаза.

Сила сжималась вокруг с мерным гулом, словно световой меч впустую прорезал воздух. Так же, как и на Бендомире.

— Ничего этого нет.

Адъютант его не понимал и, плюя на субординацию, хватал за руку и пытался тащить к двери. Хороший парень, но бестолковый. Кажется, сын кого-то из капитанов Айсарда. Кто бы мог подумать про верность? Он вновь оттолкнул его.

— Веди людей к ангару и улетайте. Это приказ.

— Милорд?..

Вейдер не стал слушать, вышел из кабинета и ушел в другом направлении, в сторону от ангаров и места аварии. Стоило лишь на пять минут углубиться внутрь станции, и стало тихо. Здесь был технический отсек, почти не было персонала. Вейдеру не нужно было слушать Силу, чтобы знать, куда идти.

Он не смотрел под ноги — сконцентрировался на экране перед глазами и попытался заблокировать технический док через систему. Его доступы давали карту, но не полномочия, и во всяком случае, не без терминала. Вейдер включил поверх текущей карты слой электросистем, затем трубопроводов. Цвета свистопляской мешались перед глазами, аварийной истерикой заливались коды. Он отыскал ведущие к техноангару, свернул налево, затем направо, прорезал стену мечом над связкой кабелей и вышиб ее ногой.

Вшитые в панель провода просели под своим весом, выпали в дыру складками как грыжа ожиревшего хатта. Вейдер подхватил деактивированным мечом один, отделил от остальных и тут же рассек лазером. Система зафиксировала сбой в отсеке и тут же задраила шлюзы. Он перерубил еще два кабеля и поставил экраны в двух соседних блоках. Остальные сейчас были забиты людьми, и он лично отделял от них диверсанта.

Пора было поиграть в кошки-мышки.

Он окунулся с головой в Силу, в Силе клубилось волнение.

Одиннадцать лет назад, когда «Незримая длань» уже почти прибыла к Корусканту, Мол поставил Мандалор на колени, а Шив стал учителем во всем, кроме имени, все это уже было.

Вендин был особенно пакостен в то время года, и ему пришлось две недели скрываться в подгороде, чтобы подобраться к исследовательскому бюро. Оно было гражданским, не военным, что сокращало расходы правительства, но нисколько не отражалось на работе. Эти ублюдки выращивали там вирусы, которые хотели завезти на Корускант. Надо было уничтожить их тихо, чтобы штаммы не разнеслись по планете, и не попасться самому. Никого другого на работу не нашлось: из генералов в тот момент он один не был крепко завязан в войне, слать падаванов боялись, а о неодаренных агентах не шло и речи. Разведка знала, что элита там была насквозь конфедератской, но формально система стояла среди нейтралов, и стоило бы там появиться республиканскому следу, как в галактике бы еще на полгода разразилась истерика.

Энакину тогда было плевать, и вместо хрестоматийного внедрения он просто обдурил половине бюро мозги, пустил в их сеть вирус и заставил всех думать, будто у них утечка химикатов. Пока до идиотов дошло, он разрушил весь исследовательский блок и сжег штаммы вместе с их главным инфекционистом. Раскидал его части по всему бюро, и все тут же подумали не про джедаев, а про партизан.

Ими так легко тогда казалось управлять, все тогда казалось легко. Император позже показал ему разницу между мнимым и настоящим.

Минуты хватило на то, чтобы понять, где скрывается крыса, и еще пять на то, чтобы туда добраться. Перехватил как раз в отрубленном от сети техноангаре.

Когда он его встретил, падаван копался в системе энергоблока, возвращая питание по резервной линии. Ему надо было еще пару минут на перезагрузку, и он бы вырвался. Такие резервы задумывались отдельно для каждой секции, их так просто не вырубить из соседней.

— Вот и попался.

Повстанец даже на него не обернулся. Стоял, склонив голову над терминалом с кабелями, только плечи вздымались от сорванного дыхания.

Вейдер видел его со спины, закутанного в накидку изоляционной ткани. Он был не слишком высок, был худ, словно недоедал, узок в плечах. Словно мог забраться в каждую нору, да в них же и выживал. Вейдер вскинул руку сомкнуть хватку на его горле, но повстанец шевельнулся, рванул голыми руками кабель, взорвал сеть, и пол пошел током.

Глаза заволокла красная пелена, пол покачнулся, потолок рухнул, Вейдер упал, замкнутый клеткой собственного сбитого костюма. Боль прошла резко, разорвала синтетические нервы протезов, клетки связи, залила потом глаза. Он ухватил Силу, вплел ее внутрь себя, встал на одно колено с пола.

Перед ним и вправду чернел бруствером несобранный каркас корабля. Десять метров в высоту из всех двадцати пяти дока сборки. Парень обрушил его на голову в ту же секунду, как пустил ток. Каркас был собран на совесть — ничего не стоило разодрать его, кроме утекающего сквозь пальцы времени. Он на пробу толкнул его Силой. Сверху посыпались еще трубы, перегородки и песок — еще метр в высоту поверх чистого, гладкого металла.

Ярость зарокотала в груди, заставляя подняться с пола. Костюм работал вполсилы — в таком состоянии невозможно было перескочить через груду металла, поймать врага. Этот джедайский недобиток знал про его слабости. Он не просто угнал его шаттл — угнал и распотрошил, словно препарируя забагованные платы старому ржавому дроиду. Залез в память, изучил работу медоборудования. Вейдер сжал кулак. Пора было и ему что-то узнать о нем. Пора было сбросить маски.

— Боишься?

Сила сжалась вокруг них оголенным нервом.

Вейдер слизнул пот с губы под шлемом, ощутил языком кровь. Принялся Силой разгребать завал.

— Три-ноль, — голос падавана был серым, неживым.

— Что?

— Ты в проигрыше, шлемастый.

Вейдер рассмеялся под сбитой системой вокодера. Он сам не узнавал свой голос. Падаван был слишком самоуверен, слишком слеп, чтобы разглядеть, как ярко искрится в Силе его натянутость, его неуверенность. О да, Скайуокер и сам был таким же. Вспомнил джедайство, представил на своем месте Дуку в ту пору, когда счастливая молодость ослепляла его всесилием и гордыней.

— Я всегда побеждаю, — сейчас вся разница была в этом.

Падаван не ответил, он ускорял перезагрузку систем после переключения на резерв, чтобы раскрыть шлюз и опять скрыться. Вейдер заглушил свою ярость, подпитывал злость болью и вслепую рвал заслон шаг за шагом. Вся истина была здесь: кто закончит быстрее. Пыль пробивалась сквозь систему сбитых фильтров, оседала пудрой на маске.

Вейдер поставил бы всю свою гнилую удачу на то, что падаван пронес с собой вшитый куда-нибудь ИИ, который уже срезал ему локальные охранные рубежи станции. Он сам бы сделал так и победил. Это дало бы пару лишних минут, и Вейдер не успел бы к нему пробиться. Если все так, крыть тут будет нечем, и они оба об этом знали. Но Шив часто повторял, что побеждать может не только меч, и однажды Вейдер это услышал.

— Джедаи давно бы предали тебя анафеме вместе с твоим мастером. И как только твои же люди тебя не боятся?

В Силе полыхнуло эмоциями падавана. Сильными, резкими.

— Мой мастер тебя бы убил.

Вейдер улыбнулся. Все они были такими: напомни про мастера и вспыхнут, как черные угли Мустафара. Почти забылось, что когда-то были времена, где джедаи не убивали врагов.

— Цитадель, — Вейдер облизнул губу, вспомнил запах серы, вкус пепла. — Помнишь ее с войны? Ее ведь создали не конфедераты. Знаешь, что делали там с джедаями?

Очень давно он узнал про это сам, а поверил и того позже. И после уже никакие из слов Шива не могли для него звучать лицемерием.

— Помнишь, — подтвердил Вейдер, чуя, как Сила дрожит и плещется вокруг, словно кипящая лава. Что-то связывало парня с той анафемой, что-то давило. — Мне доводилось там бывать. Таких, как ты, джедаи отсекали от Силы, как бесполезных для системы. Если такое происходило с падаваном, мастер тоже попадал под удар. Когда я туда пришел в первый имперский год, за мной вышли первые тринадцать инквизиторов. Чем же ты лучше?

— Я бы не попался, — хрипло обронил он. Голос звучал глухо, прожёвано.

Вейдер прищурился, оторвал еще кусок корабля. Чтобы пройти, увидеть, ему нужно еще четыре минуты. Четыре минуты, и его Сила сделает все вместо его меча, вместо его тела. История не уставала повторять, что никому не пережить с ним открытой схватки.

— Те тринадцать человек считали также. Уверен, что среди них не было твоего учителя?

Парень всхлипнул. Вейдер его не видел, но догадался, что тот порезал о кабеля руку. Если чинишь вручную и торопишься, можешь рассечь и сухожилия о защиту энерголиний. Не счесть, сколько побитых пальцев он разодрал и сам.

— Цитадель бы его не удержала, будь он жив.

— И как его звали? Скажи — может, я и припомню имя. Может, позволю стать инквизитором, ведь ты талантлив.

Падаван молчал; дышал громко, хрипло, тяжело. Едва не плакал — Вейдер чуял и это. Казалось, будто его потеря свежа — или просто все еще не выветрилась верность? В Силе плескались его эмоции, его боль: не мертвая, не отжившая, яркая. Все вокруг заполонила тягучая вина. Так близко Вейдеру легко было считывать чувства, но он не понимал, почему падаван не скрывался. Он не мог бы прожить так долго, если бы не умел.

Раздался тягучий гул, Вейдер услышал шаги, звуки перезагрузки. Он отпустил поднятый кусок корпуса, позволил боли в живом теле очистить сознание. Он все просчитал верно: ИИ у парня все-таки был, и ничего нельзя было сделать — сегодня он уйдет.

— Как ты узнал про ложную тревогу?

Парень спросил это через полминуты, его голос выровнялся. Он потратил время на концентрацию, и то, что прежде казалось бурлящей лавой, свернулось до размеров огненной реки и затихло.

— Вибрация.

Ее не было, когда все здесь взрывала глупая светомузыка. Если бы в атомном блоке и правда произошел взрыв, дрожь по полу и стенам можно было бы уловить даже взглядом.

— Глупости.

Вейдер скривил губы. Падаван не верил, что такое воплощенное зло, как он, может что-то смыслить в презренной мирской инженерии.

— Кто тебя научил?

Парень смолчал, вновь сверкнул яростью и болью, и стало ясно. Кто бы не был его мастером, он был одаренным техником, но не эталонным джедаем. Смешно подумать: даже закрывать эмоции и то не заставлял.

В воздухе заскользил ветер, переборка слетела с ворот дока, раскрывая открытый космос. Вейдер услышал быстрые шаги, затем свист мотора.

— Или я убил твоего мастера? — бросил он ему вслед. Громко, четко, чтобы как следует отпечаталось в сознании.

Вейдер услышал, как парень остановился, вспыхнул в Силе, воспылал, но ничего не ответил и все-таки пошел дальше.

Все как всегда. Все это было знакомо и ему тоже.

Сколько раз он сам вытаскивал и?

Месяц, два, полгода — он все равно появится. Они всегда появлялись. Может, не напрямую, но ему не хватит выдержки стоять в стороне, и тогда Вейдер его возьмет.

Остатки плаща за спиной взметнул ветер, рев мотора поднялся выше, Вейдер вскинул голову к потолку, и там, в высоте, он наконец его увидел. Всего на пару мгновений, но и этого хватило, чтобы остановить дыхание.

«Лазурный ангел». Почти такой, каким был, словно и не было десяти ушедших лет, не было эпохи, не было Империи. Краска блестела новизной, и стало ясно, что повстанец появился на Куате только ради него. Вейдер еще уточнит, кто был ответственен за сборку, от кого пришел список модификаций, кто проплатил заказ. Он был уверен, что найдет в головах такой же белый шум, что уже встречал на Бендомире.

Своего «Лазурного ангела» Вейдер так и оставил где-то в Храме, а потом Храм рухнул, а потом восстала Империя. В то первое время он никак не мог обуздать свою ярость, потому что под яростью у него не оставалось ничего. А когда он вновь осознался, старая жизнь сгорела. Он и не ожидал больше увидеть призраков.

В пространстве остался тягучий топливный след за кораблем. Где-то внутри наливалась ожогом память. И вот теперь, теперь пришла ярость. Разродилась где-то под панцирем первозданной злобой. Молнии сами взъярились под пальцами разбитого костюма, прошли сквозь тело обжитой, живой болью.

Где мог повстанец взять эти чертежи? Как мог сопоставить их воедино, когда даже он сам никогда не держал их на кристаллах? Где прежде он его видел?

Вейдер разодрал остов бесполезного корабля надвое, обнажил за ним опустевший док, прошел вперед и вдохнул глубже.

Шив бы ему сказал, что следует подождать.

И, Сила ему в свидетели, он дождется.


	3. Вейтта

«Вейтта», — устало выдохнул Уилхафф.

Маноанские рыбы солились в своем соку, мон-кальские кальмары присмирели. Вейдеру лететь от Мон-Калы было ближе, чем Таркину — с Эриаду, или Даале — с Брентаала, над которым завис ее игрушечный флот.

«Энакин, ну что тебе стоит?», — добавил Уилхафф, растирая пальцами виски. Его красные глаза можно было увидеть даже сквозь синеву трансгалактической передачи.

По большому счету и вправду — ничего. Дальше в планах значился Кашиик, но местное командование вполне было способно справиться самостоятельно с очередным полудиким бунтом. А если нет — позже Вейдер пошлет армию с топорами и огнеметами, а затем справится с командованием.

На Вейтте не было ничего, кроме кучки деревень и десятка городов, в которых Империю все еще считали за Республику. Народ там был под стать планете, и Таркин выбрал ее вместе с сотнями других, чтобы напитать кровью свою любимую стройку. Военный комендант сам не мог понять, почему узнавшие про нее вчера аборигены сегодня уже машут винтовками и отстреливают курсантов-штурмовиков.

Вейдер просмотрел записи, прослушал доклады и осознал, что аборигенами тут и не пахнет. Просто им всем повезло выйти прямо на ядро базы повстанцев, и никто по обеим сторонам так и не понял, что произошло. Отстреливали друг друга, как косолапые гаиды, а пока стреляли — необученные курсанты из запасов Уилхаффа пропускали с другой стороны планеты целые стаи повстанческих звездолетов.

Вейдер заблокировал «Вымогателем» космос и отписался Уилхаффу, пока спускался на поверхность, а Уилхафф сообщил, что полетят головы и Ната уже вылетает с Брентаала. Он отослал отчет Императору и напомнил про молчание перед адмиралтейством: нечего им всем знать раньше времени про строительство Звезды. Следом отписалась и Даала: рапортовала о четырех разрушителях, которые приведет через сутки, и просила держать в курсе прострельной арены в космосе.

Вейтта затянула армию как топкие болота Нал-Хатты.

Солдаты с ума сходили от грызучих комаров, падали с лихорадкой по медблокам и проклинали всех — от республиканских крыс до имперского командования — за свою неудачную службу. Из них лишь у штурмовиков Вейдера была подготовка, а контингент Таркина и пограничники военными значились только на бумаге, да и то по милитаристической палпатиновой воле. Лет двадцать назад они протирали бы тут штаны скаутами, миссионерами да вербовщиками по условной воинской службе.

Так что, когда прилетела Натаси и привезла с собой не один, а целых четыре ИЗРа, Вейдер дал втык солдатам, и неорганизованные вояки на вымученной радости и втором дыхании направились прорывать защитный повстанческий кордон. Вейдер шел впереди пушечного мяса и широко махал мечом, пока отобранные им штурмовики с тыла подходили к базе. Ждал второй разрушитель, чтобы согнать всех в центр, сразу разбомбить комплекс и не отлавливать потом мятежников на каждой болотной кочке.

Через шесть часов, когда из двухсот таркиновских курсантов целыми оставались человек пятьдесят, а местные москиты расправлялись с остальными, купол базы наконец взлетел на воздух. Потом на связь вышел капитан штурмового отряда и доложился, что все идет по плану и им удалось взять языков, да даже не одного, а целых двенадцать штук.

Пока Вейдер ждал их возвращения и прочищал костюм от болотной грязи, Натаси сама спустилась к нему с «Горгоны» — вся в сером и с начищенными до блеска сапогами. Бросила злой взгляд на пяток выстроившихся у шаттла капитанов, цыкнула на адъютанта и зашагала прямо к Вейдеру, громко шлепая по вязким зеленым лужам.

Он кивнул, она кивнула в ответ: поделились на публику формальностями. Решили вместе проверить, что осталось от станции; засели за проверкой в единственном уцелевшем здании и проболтали там еще минут пятнадцать, дожидаясь диверсантов с партизанами.

— Думаешь, могли узнать про объект? — Ната стояла у выбитого окна, накручивала на палец косичку. В пяти метрах от них почетная свита несла свой караул.

— Вполне.

Вейдер сидел на кресле, забросив ноги на побитый стол, просматривал записи через визор. Диверсанты двигались в паре кликов к западу и обещались быть уже через десять минут. Промедление раздражало.

— Если так по-идиотски рассекретили его, Император со всех нас шкуру сдерет, — она по-таркиновски растирала виски, щурила на свет уставшие глаза. Вейдер чувствовал, что она не спала ночь.

— От того, что так по-идиотски вышло, повстанцы и не должны понять, — он смахнул с визора сводки, прикрыл глаза.

Ната вздохнула.

— Это пахнет казнью, Вейдер.

— Не преувеличивай. Отсюда просто вывозили разнорабочих.

По Силе пошли волны. Вейдер от неожиданности подавился вдохом, прислушался, встал с кресла.

Он ощутил боль, ощутил растерянность, беспокойство, страх. Словно по голове ударило и отпустило. Повстанец на «Лазурном ангеле». Выживший, в десятке кликов отсюда, по другую сторону базы. Если идти напрямик, потребуется час, но если взять летуны или шаттл, то будет там уже через десять минут.

— Натаси, у нас диверсант, — Вейдер на нее не оборачивался, шел к выходу. — Будет покушение на арестантов. Скорее всего, ракета на подходе к лагерю. Не ставь щит, он рассчитывает на него и хочет его замкнуть. Мы на воде, это всех здесь положит. Скажи «Горгоне» забить эфир помехами, это собьет электронику в ракетах. У старшего капитана связь с моими людьми, обеспечь им прикрытие и замену. Как только захватите, вырубайте файрволл.

Она кивнула; не задала вопросов, вышла за ним вслед, проверила гарнитуру в ухе.

— За тобой послать шаттл? — негромко уточнила она.

Он качнул головой; они подходили к ее людям.

— Я свяжусь.

Рядом удачно стоял истребитель с «Горгоны» из свиты Даалы. Повезло: хорошая модель, новая, с увеличенным салоном. Те, что подпалили базу, вернулись в космос, созывать крыло было некогда. Вейдер перемахнул через борт, закрыл верх корпуса; взлетая, осмотрелся внутри. Из набора оставались еще две ракеты, полный бензобак, сонар, радар, встроенные стелс-заглушки электроники. Пара пушек по бокам, улучшенное наведение — добавка от пилота. Кресло мягкое, удобное, обжитое. Хозяева таких обычно относятся к кораблям как к живым. Нужно будет послать благодарность пилоту.

— Ната, усиль блокаду «Вымогателя», расширь ее на запад. Это напарник. Если не остановлю, он будет прорываться в гипер.

Вейдер поднялся над базой через минуту, попадая в низкую облачность. Лететь было минут пять, потом пять стрелять. Если не получится убить повстанца, нужно будет не выпускать его, нужно будет дождаться.

— Капитан Алдор, ваша группа под прицелом. Люди адмирала Даалы обеспечат защиту. Как только обезвредите нападавшего, свяжитесь по личному каналу и готовьтесь пачкать руки. Это должно быть эффектно. Подумайте, как сделать красивей, но следите, чтобы он еще мог говорить.

Ощущения в Силе то искрили, то пропадали, словно теряясь вместе с полуживым сознанием. Удивительно, как четко, ярко слышал Вейдер джедая, находясь поблизости. Даже с учетом намерения партизана — все равно удивительно.

На Куате тогда так ничего и не нашли, кроме спрятанного в подсобке трупа. Как потом выяснили, это был новенький с приемки. Когда раскрыли его карту, выяснилось, что бабушка у него была тви’лекой, и дедушка-тойдарианец каким-то чудом сумел с ней размножиться. Тойдарианские корни в нем было сразу и не разглядеть, но, конечно же, внушение не сработало. Работник хотел карьеру и действовал по протоколу, который предусматривал тревогу и охранных дроидов. Джедаю пришлось импровизировать.

Все это выглядело как насмешка Силы. Подумать только, уже второй раз все решал случай, словно намеренно сталкивая их лбами.

Хотелось верить, что повстанц не угробил «Ангела» вместе с базой. Интересно будет биться против него в космосе, интересно еще раз на него взглянуть. Даже жаль, что придется стрелять, но он уже отдал распоряжения о том, чтобы на Куате повторили модель. Несмотря на затертую память в головах, чертежи корабля в файлах все-таки нашлись. Все было как он помнил, даже обновленная приборная панель за штурвалом. Тот, кто прорабатывал чертежи, каким-то чудом завладел его кораблем, изучил, словно сам отлетал на нем сотни часов, будто знал его, как свой собственный.

Кто-то из выживших джедаев, кто-то, кого Вейдер еще в первый день упустил в храме. Наверное, он и улетел на этом корабле, а пятьсот первый по старой памяти не стал стрелять. Красивый, хитрый маневр. Интересно, это повстанец сам придумал или так вырвался его мастер? Или все догадки были пусты, и перед ним и вправду сиял рыцарь, переживший режим?

Вейдер дышал Силой. Волны так и шли, растекаясь маревом над планетой. В этот раз удалось подождать, налюбоваться ими. Он уже после Куата успел понять, что вся эта напускная небрежность — блеф. Он вспомнил храм, сотни, тысячи виденных им джедаев. Едва ли многие из них могли так резонировать с Силой, чтобы было слышно за километры. Вейдер знал, что, если он не будет скрываться, то талантливый одаренный сумеет учуять его даже в соседней системе; что Император в полном торжестве своего могущества был способен сотрясать Корускант. Но таких, как они, были единицы за сотню лет, десятки — за всю историю мира. Таких, как этот падаван — пара сотен на весь многотысячный орден до того, как был озвучен приказ. В былые времена ему могло бы открыться кресло в совете. Потенциал, как у Ти, чуть ниже, чем у Фисто, но выше, чем у Галлии.

Вейдер прикрыл глаза, позволил Силе откликнуться на зов, вести его к падавану. Он снизил скорость, направил истребитель вдоль леса, и зов через полминуты пропал. Ожидаемо: повстанец становился предсказуемым. Не понял еще, что где-то внутри они мыслят одинаково, и это его погубит.

Дроид уже успел рассчитать ближайшую точку выхода из леса; Вейдер завис в тумане над ней, активировал стелс.

Падаван появился прямо перед ним с неяркой вспышкой, и Вейдер ушел от огня, накренившись влево, сделав бочку и поднырнув ему под брюхо. Повстанец взял вверх, лишь огрев лобовое стекло ярким выхлопом. Вейдер пальнул ему в хвост, промазал. Взвились вдвоем, друг за другом, как синусоиды мидихлориан в крови.

Вейдер любовался им, узнавая себя. Если бы не сомневался, что один у матери, мог бы и задаться вопросом. Ушел влево, выстрелил, уверенный в том, что не попадет. Он бы сам закрутился в тангаже и завис у себя над головой. Вейдер знал это еще до повстанца и поднял вверх нос, пальнул из всех пушек и пустил ракету. Она мазнула ему по глазам огненным хвостом: файрволл «Горгоны» потух в нескольких километрах к востоку.

Пушки прошлись по левому боку «Ангела», продрали и щит, и защиту, но ракета лопнула на подлете. Импульсом задело истребитель Вейдера, щиты съели огонь. Они оба знали, что она бы разорвала «Ангел» на части, пропусти он ее. Умный парень, быстрый. Хотелось поглядеть ему в глаза, выяснить имя, вспомнить. Хотелось верить, что он до звезд перед глазами боится смерти: только тогда катапультируется и не даст разодрать себя по кускам вместе с истребителем.

За два месяца, пролетевших после Бендомира, Вейдер уже перебирал в уме сотни джедаев, сотни мальчишек, которых знал когда-то и которые могли бы быть живы. Несмотря на пропаганду, слишком многие потерялись, невозможно было вычислить кого-то одного. Каждый раз имена только плыли перед глазами, мешаясь с сотнями пустых вариантов. Не было смысла гадать.

«Как тебя зовут?», — он спросил раньше, чем подумал.

«Ангел» ушел за облако и рванул назад в заросли, осознав, что не сможет оторваться в космосе. Включил вшитый в прошлой жизни стеллс, скрылся от его радара. Мгновение Вейдер думал, что передать мысль не вышло.

«А тебя? Не родился же ты такой черной нелюдью?»

Вейдер ухмыльнулся. Философский вопрос, сложный, правильный.

«Родился, парень, родился. А что было до — то ушло с памятью о твоем народе».

Он стрельнул по нему вслепую, подпалил джунгли, сжег взвившуюся в небо птичью стаю.

«Ну вот и я родился заново. Зачем тебе позывной? Имена мертвы, но с памятью ты ошибся. Из-за нее мы тебя и убьем. Не сегодня, не завтра, но ты сгоришь».

«За память, не за Республику?»

«Не надо лицемерить, будто сам бьешься за Империю, а не за власть».

В этом он был прав. В другой жизни, в другом мире было бы здорово с ним выпить, вспоминая и не вспоминая былое. Вейдер знал, что они нашли бы сотню общих тем; сказали бы друг другу, что хотели — а там, глядишь, и отыскали бы общий язык. Судьба всю его жизнь была иронична. С чего бы ей сейчас менять привычки?

Он пригляделся к джунглям, прислушался к Силе. Джедай не выдавал себя ни импульсом — только живыми мыслями, осколками чувств. Но остальное…

Нет, все-таки он был падаваном, а не рыцарем, не магистром. Звериная паника, кричащая болью в Силе, разрослась на полсотни метров в диаметре.

Вейдер прострелил вековой ствол дерева, уронил крону на фюзеляж «Ангела», а потом пустил туда вторую ракету. Повезло парню — он как ошпаренный взвился в небо, но все еще мог летать. Другой корабль уже бы пахал носом вейттанскую болотную грязь. Слишком далеко от него, слишком рискованно.

С минуту на минуту все должно было случиться…

Нет, не минуту, прямо сейчас. Раздался писк входящего сигнала, перед глазами мелькнули координаты.

— Милорд, взяли гада, — капитан довольно пыхтел в передатчик. Вейдеру на визор упала картинка измазанного в грязи родианца. У него распух нос, он держал руки за головой, смешанная толпа бойцов косила на него дула винтовок.

— Покажи всем нам, как он выглядит изнутри. Можешь поделиться мясом с друзьями. Только медленно, мне нужно впечатлить зрителя.

«Лазурный ангел» кружил перед ним, хотел вновь скрыться в лесу и еще ничего не понимал.

«И ради чьей памяти должны были погибнуть двенадцать твоих друзей?»

Корабль перед ним сделал рваный кульбит, Вейдер выстрелил, попал в дерево; корабль выпрямился, но по Силе пошла дрожь. В эту дрожь Вейдер поверил.

«Включи общий канал, посмотри. Я отдал этот приказ ради тебя».

На визоре, на краю экрана, кто-то из солдат, не сам капитан, орудовал ножом рядом с глазом родианца. Несчастный орал, вокруг смеялись штурмовики с «Вымогателя». Второго глаза уже не было.

«Нравится смотреть, как ради тебя умирают? Уверен, что мы не похожи?».

«Ты чудовище».

Вейдер проследил за кадром. Палач забавлялся, распалял толпу и игрался лезвием вдоль изломанных пальцев родианца, резал сухожилия. В отличие от него, Вейдер никогда не получал от такого удовольствие, и, если приходилось, делал это лишь ради цели, как сейчас. Чудовищем он все еще себя не считал. Хотя со стороны и виднее.

«А кем стал ты сам? — вернулся к падавану Вейдер. — Взять на душу сразу двенадцать смертей союзников — даже для меня достижение».

Сила взвилась вокруг, парень огрызнулся:

«Лучше я, чем ты».

«Нет, — отрубил ему Вейдер. — Это ты — как я».

Падаван выскочил прямо к нему, едва не столкнулся нос к носу, бешено обстрелял плазмой и взмыл вверх между стволов, обсыпал листьями. Сила гудела в висках, шла вдоль болот гулом, гнала все живое прочь, нависая проклятием над землей. Она уже выла, не волновалась. Вместе они рвали ее наживую, и, похоже, джедай, наконец, начинал понимать.

«Ты знаешь, что дело не во мне. Нельзя так просто обречь дюжину на смерть и остаться чистым», — Вейдер перекрыл своей волей шквал. Направил истребитель вверх, в небо, вслед за падаваном.

«Присоединись ко мне».

Он сел ему на хвост, обстрелял, попал в корпус, истребитель тряхнуло. «Ангел» уже должен был быть решетом, но все еще скользил в воздухе, разгонялся.

«Никогда», — выплюнул падаван. Неожиданно сделал бочку, сел на голову; Вейдер машинально ушел в сторону, и «Ангел» выстрелил по нему из всех орудий, плюнул ракетами.

Это было даже смешно. Вейдер ушел от выстрела, повторил его трюк, порвал Силой боеголовки.

А потом дроид завизжал, вырубился, следом сдох компьютер, и истребитель начал падать.

Вейдер не сразу понял, что происходит, но через мгновение уже перевел все управление на верную ручную механику. Даже его собственный костюм потяжелел, некоторые датчики отказали. Это был ионит. Криффовы ионитовые ракеты с Бендомира! Им и не надо было рвать ему корпус, достаточно было, чтобы взрыв коснулся щита. Удивительно, как они не рванули на самом «Ангеле», когда Вейдер драл его в решето.

Изящно, красиво, достойно и сильно. Сильно — но недостаточно.

Пока Вейдер перехватывал управление и удерживал корабль в воздухе, падаван уже вылетел из зоны орудий и бороздил верхнюю границу атмосферы. Дело было за людьми Даалы, но они заведомо проигрывали «Ангелу». Они его не знали, и, к тому же, будут искать кольцо, а Вейдер забыл предупредить, что на истребитель установлен собственный гипердрайв.

Впрочем, не то чтобы он с самого начала на них рассчитывал. Он не знал никого во флоте, кто смог бы остановить его самого. И врага они тоже не остановят.

Вейдер развернулся, полетел назад к базе. Механики починят дроида, перезагрузят систему корабля. Вейдер пошлет пилоту свои личные варианты модификаций СИДа. Глядишь, так и появится у Даалы во флоте «Черный дьявол».

А его враг…

Вейдер знал, где его искать.


	4. Корускант

«Корускант», — сказал он навигатору.

Все было просто.

Караул сменялся каждый оборот, каждую декаду менялись ведомые. Вейдер не стал брать их из СИБа, взял с улиц: мальчишка-наутоланин с гнездом на голове, тви’лек из стрип-бара, старшая студентка академии искусств…

Шпиона сложно узнать, когда он сам о себе не знает.

«Соберите инквизиторов к моему возвращению».

Камеры, конечно, тоже были; они стояли там еще с первых дней Империи, когда хозяйственникам удалось потушить пожар. Встроились в фундамент, да так и застыли, сливая кадры в инквизицию. Никто там с тех пор не появлялся, не появится и сейчас.

Враг пройдет по другому пути. Через нижние коммуникации — часть их была новой, о них знали разве что юнлинги, да сам Скайуокер, вырывавшийся ночью к своей королеве. Некоторые выходили прямо к барной улице, некоторые оканчивались так далеко, что даже Энакин не нашел, где именно, некоторые шли под купол сената. Был и еще один вход, о котором не знал почти никто: он вел во дворец, на этаж ниже личных палат Палпатина.

Учитель, бывало, забавлялся, спускаясь в джедайские катакомбы. Вейдер не был там с самого дня приказа, да и не желал.

Сейчас все поменялось.

На самом деле, у джедая было лишь два места, куда он мог вернуться, когда все оборачивалось против него и грозило разорвать душу. Первое — рядом с его мастером, а второе — в сердце храма. Были, конечно, сотни других обителей, бесчисленное число анклавов, но его враг был горд. Он не довольствовался бы малым, осознав, как запачкался изнутри. А учителя у него не было.

Быть может, его и правда учил Вос?

Инквизиторы его так и не нашли, да и не слишком пытались. Джедаи и сами не могли понять, вернулся ли он, пал или все-таки сошел с ума. Неудивительным было бы, если бы он имел ученика. Неудивительным, что он этого ученика бросил.

Сегодня… Наконец-то это случилось. Сегодня все станет ясно.

Как только они поднялись с Вейтты, Вейдер лично допрашивал арестантов. За два дня они выдали все: паскудные секреты сослуживцев, нычки с патронами и дурью, похабные песни про него и Палпатина и даже их дурацкого автора, пару баз у соседних звезд, несколько целей группировок, генерала, их покрывавшего, влипнувшего в бантье дерьмо младшего помощника моффа… Когда языки кончились, уже стало ясно, что сколько ни скреби в их головах, доскребешься лишь до мигрени. Даже базы и планы свернулись в тот же миг, когда обстреляли Вейтту. И, конечно, никакого джедая.

Рябой побитый родианец плевался, отбрыкивался и орал, а когда Вейдер пробрался ему в голову, то только и увидел, что глубокий капюшон и скрытое за маской лицо. Таких человек на базе было еще несколько, здешний кислород был непригоден для их дыхания. Родианец не знал парня, но под базой погибла его невеста, и ему уже было плевать, он хотел только отомстить имперцам. Домстился, полоумный.

Когда Вейдер его отпустил, он сопел и пускал слюни как младенец.

Почему-то сейчас вспомнилось его лицо. Как хорошо было бы поймать джедая, показать ему глаза в глаза еще раз, что он творит с людьми. Это было бы приятно, было бы интересно. Редкое удовольствие наблюдать, как внутри таких, как они, разливается бездна отчаяния и понимания, что ситхи тут ни при чем.

Скоро, все будет скоро.

Прошло две декады с тех пор, как они расстались над Вейттой. Достаточно времени, чтобы враг принялся жрать сам себя, и достаточно, чтобы потом долететь. Еще пара дней на то, чтобы осмотреться и подготовиться; пара на то, чтобы решиться.

Конечно, все было вечером. Тогда, когда рабочий день уже окончен, и усталые люди на улицах шатаются по средним уровням, растекаясь вялой толпой по лабиринту сплетенных улиц.

Это был автомеханик; гость прошел сквозь его проулок и исчез в тенях, словно его и не было. При должном знании идти оттуда к центру катакомб не больше сорока минут. Если торопиться — можно поспеть за тридцать. Вейдеру на то, чтобы спуститься из дворца, нужно было лишь четверть часа. Распоряжения инквизиторам и безопасникам закрыть все выходы были уже отданы.

Вейдер сам удивился, когда поймал себя за проверкой костюма. Он чувствовал предвкушение. Сила, как нелепо: готовиться к встрече с джедаем. Словно бы все было впервые, словно он сам когда-то не был тем, чью породу знал как себя самого уже слишком долгие годы.

Он прошелся пальцами по по нагрудной панели. За эти две недели он пересобрал костюм, улучшил автономность, сменил изоляцию и аккумуляторы. Электричество все еще вредило, но уже не так фатально. Особенно, если получится обмануть, сделав вид, что все неизменно. Глупости, конечно: враг дураком не был.

Вейдер впервые за долгое время осмотрел себя в зеркале. Тот, кто разрабатывал дворцовый интерьер, считал, что Император оценит роскошь. Вейдер ничего больше не слышал про этого дизайнера после проекта дворца. Император не любил идиотов.

Было десять минут в запасе. Вейдер не стал тратить ни одной.

Шив как-то делился, что этот путь был не таким, как другие. Чистый, ровный, прямой. Все остальные петляли, как норы джеонозийцев, а этот выстроили уже после того, как пал храм. Идти по нему и в самом деле было приятно. Мягкое освещение концентрировало на цели, выравнивало мысли. Сила звенела здесь, словно много лет спустя мертвые джедаи все еще умирали. Падаван не мог знать, что не найдет здесь покоя. Если бы не провокация, он никогда бы сюда не вернулся.

На много десятков метров под местом, где прежде лежали руины храма, все оставалось нетронутым. Старые залы, где когда-то томились архивы, склепы со вбитым в стены пеплом мертвецов, даже камеры. Ими не пользовались сотни лет, но когда это джедаи хотели помнить историю?

Будь Вейдер джедаем, его призвала бы Сила старых гробниц. Она же нашепчет ему, когда враг появится.

Сидиус любил это место. В сущности, тот же Морабанд: древний, позабытый Коррибан… Вейдер бывал по обе стороны силы, и он не чувствовал разницы.

Вейдер позволил врагу прийти первым.

Он сидел к нему спиной у постамента, где когда-то стояла статуя. Наверняка сейчас украшала какой-нибудь альков дворца. Он услышал его, когда Вейдер подходил, вздрогнул.

Момент истины.

— Ну вот и свиделись, — в тишине мертвых стен Вейдер едва ли узнавал свой голос. Не привык; с самого первого дня так и не было случая привыкнуть к тому, как вокодер ломает звуки. Среди многоголосицы боя, визга дроида в космосе или на совещаниях этого ведь не слышно.

— Они шепчут мне, что ты убил учителя.

Ее голос был женским. Вейдер не мог понять, нахмурился. Сделал шаг.

Она обернулась, сжала в руках мечи.

Все тело похолодело, словно кровь слили. Он стоял и смотрел, пошевелиться не мог. Ей было не до того, чтобы задумываться, почему он не атакует.

— Расскажи мне, ублюдок, как это было, — ее голос ломался, подбородок безобразно дрожал, руки тряслись. Она плакала.

— Ну, давай, ты меня узнал. Мое лицо было на всех экранах за полгода до того, как ты его убил. Ты знаешь, как его звали. Ты не мог забыть его имя! Никто до сих пор не может!

Она кричала, слезы заволакивали ей взгляд, резали глаза, но Вейдер знал, что стоит ему напасть, и она отразит удар. Она сорвалась первой.

Он содрогнулся, вскинул руку и схватил ее Силой. Поднял над полом, словно в клетку поймал.

Она рвалась. Его дыхание сбивалось, сердце работало на износ; он слышал, как не справляется система. Он не знал, что делать с девчонкой. Впрочем, тут было две стороны.

Он сглотнул, второй рукой он снял с головы шлем. Мог простоять так и тридцать минут, он тренировался. Сила поддержит дыхание.

— Асока, — Вейдер шумно втянул воздух. — Я не убивал твоего мастера.

Она перестала вырываться, застыла в его хватке, как подбитая на охоте нуна, прекратила моргать.

— Я…

— Будь они прокляты, — она зарычала, задергалась, принялась хватать ртом воздух. — Будь все они прокляты!

Он опустил ее. Она упала на каменный пол, расшибла колени, забила под себя ноги.

Она на него не смотрела.

— Плевать тебе на всех. Ты делала это из мести. Мстить не за кого.

Она навзрыд заревела: громко, обхватывая ладонями лицо, царапая щеки.

Впервые он не знал, что делать.

Мертвые джедаи давили. Когда он сюда зашел, он даже на них не отвлекся, машинально забивая осколки их сил по норам. Асока себя не контролировала, выбивала песок из стен, сгущала сам воздух. Он следил за тем, чтобы она себе не навредила.

— Кто?.. — она пробормотала охрипшим голосом. — Что тогда произошло?

— Тебе не важно.

— Ты манипулировал.

Он вздохнул, уронил шлем на пол, опустил руку. Да и это-то тоже было не важно. Она не из-за этого плачет. Была бы она джедайкой — да ведь и не джедайка вовсе.

Она затихла, мазнула его взглядом, бросила мечи и упала на каменную плиту. Из кармана робы выкатилась маска — Вейдер видел такие, они фильтровали яды в воздухе, меняли голос. Она бессильно смотрела в потолок, дышала рвано.

— Кеноби, — дал он ей ответ. Вдруг станет легче. — Ты можешь мстить ему. Где он, я не знаю.

Она завозила головой по полу, всхлипнула, закрыла лицо руками. Давила на глаза основаниями ладоней. Будто могло помочь.

— А вот тебе другая сторона. Мою мать убили тускены, — поделился он. — Я убил их, как зверей.

Асока убрала от лица одну руку, посмотрела на него.

— Не помогло.

Она прикрыла глаза.

С ним это тоже было когда-то. Тогда он потратил год на поиски смысла жизни.

— Месть сладка. Не думай, что я не хочу смерти Оби-Вану. Но жить ради этого незачем.

— И что дальше? — она убрала вторую руку, отбросила ее вбок, смотрела в потолок. Вейдер подошел ближе. — Да и какое оно, дальше-то?

Он бы ответил ей, если б мог.

Он сел на пол рядом с ней, впервые осмелился пройтись по ней глазами. Все еще не верилось. Коснулся ее бока рукой, прошелся по ребрам пальцами. Не вырывалась.

— У меня тогда умерла жена, — пробормотал он первое, что пришло на ум. — А у тебя-то никто не умер.

Она повернула к нему голову, встретилась с ним взглядом. Было в ее взгляде что-то такое, что он узнавал. Словно оттенок былой насмешки.

— Не умер ли?

Он улыбнулся, впервые без маски.

— Я приукрасил.

Она фыркнула, отвернулась.

— Я не врал, когда говорил, что ты — как я. Только тоже…

— Приукрасил, — на этот раз она и вправду усмехнулась.

Он посмеялся вместе с ней. Помолчали.

— Сразу не станет хорошо, — пообещал он.

— Не надо.

Он вздохнул, обхватил ее ладонью под задний лекку, заставил смотреть в глаза. Она была его семьей, он ее любил. После смерти Падме он был не в себе: жалел себя, взращивал мысль, что его обманули, бросили. Потом Палпатин как следует вдарил ему по мозгам, дал в руки меч, вытащил на люди и заставил работать. С тех пор он больше не был один, никогда.

И она одна не будет. Хватит уже, наигралась.

— А потом ты себя найдешь. И своих — тоже.


End file.
